


Causes of Wars Unfought

by Ilthit



Category: Irish Mythology
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: One day Queen Maeve of Connacht was riding out beyond her borders with a guard of five of her best warriors when she came upon a young woman working leather by a stream.





	Causes of Wars Unfought

One day Queen Maeve of Connacht was riding out beyond her borders with a guard of five of her best warriors when she came upon a young woman working leather by a stream. She was the most beautiful creature Maeve had ever seen, for she was Deirdre, the daughter of Fedlimid, whom the king of Ulster had sent to be raised in seclusion so no man could claim her before he did.

The queen dismounted and walked up to the maiden, who watched her without fear. “You have the look of a woman who could bring kingdoms to their knees,” she told her.

“You have the look of a woman who has,” replied bold Deirdre, which made the battle-hungry queen laugh.

“Come with me and swear loyalty to Connacht,” said Maeve, “and I will give you slaves and chariots, gold and silver for your neck and arms, and my own friendly thighs on top of that.” And if she didn’t, Maeve thought to take her anyway and keep her prisoner.

“I do not wish to leave my foster-mother,” said Deirdre. “Promise you will allow me to go back to her tonight, and I will give you five handfuls of water from this stream, the apple and bread I brought with me to eat after my work is done, and my own friendly thighs on top of that.”

The queen was so amused she forgot all about her plan to take the beautiful Deirdre for her own, and the two washed off the blood of Deirdre’s work and the sweat of Maeve’s exercise in the stream and made love upon the bank while Maeve’s men stood guard, their backs dutifully turned. Not one man turned to look, though both women were beauties; such was the authority of the queen of Connacht.


End file.
